Painting a Future
by PhBalanced
Summary: Ginny has just graduated and doesn't know what to do with her life. Draco has just moved into the area and doesn't like being alone. Will an unexpected friendship turn into something more? Possible raise in rating for future chapters.
1. Graduating

Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley had finally finished her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was free. NEWTS were complete, and she had her entire future before her. Compared to the previous six years, this last year at Hogwarts had been downright boring. During her sixth year Harry, Ron and Hermione had tracked down the remaining horocruxs, and Harry had fulfilled the prophecy by eliminating Voldermort. There had been battles throughout all of sixth year, climaxing with a final battle on the grounds at Hogwarts. Much to her annoyance Ginny had been locked up and away from the most of the fighting, but in the end, the final battle had required every last person.

The start of seventh year had seen Aurors rounding up what was left of the Dark Lord's band of Death Eaters. In contrast to the first time Voldermort disappeared, it was much easier to distinguish sides. This time around loyalties had to be acted upon and no amount of deception or pleading could conceal the truth. At the graduation ceremony marking the conclusion of Ginny's time at Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall could truthfully declare that the wizarding world was now free and safe from Voldermort.

Harry disappeared after the final battle. After spending so much of his life anticipating the showdown with Voldermort, Harry decided he needed to escape from Britain. The days following the battle even those closest to him said he greatly resembled a prisoner of Azkaban. He turned his temporary break-up with Ginny into a permanent one, said a few good-byes and then vanished. Ginny had been heart broken for months.

Harry had written Ginny a few times trying to explain why he couldn't stay in Britain, but it was a poor attempt to console a deserted girlfriend. It had taken awhile, but now, to her surprise and relief, Ginny found herself caring less and less if he was around. Much like the rest of the student population, Ginny found herself in a mild stupor for most of her final year. It felt like only by sheer force of habit did she make it to class each day. NEWT'S had taken what little strength the 7th years had left and the train ride home proved to be a quiet and somber occasion.

Ginny had suffered tremendous losses due to the war and had unconsciously retreated from people as a method of coping with her pain. Charlie had died standing next to Harry in the final days of the Death Eaters stand. His life had been given for a noble cause, but his absence still hurt. It all just seemed so unfair. He had been so young; he would never would get the chance to have a family or reach his full potential. Ginny kept thinking Charlie would have been a wonderful father. This thought always brought hot tears to her eyes.

Ginny lost Bill to grief. Coping with the loss of his brother, and struggling to establish a place in British society as a partial werewolf, had proved to be too much for Bill. He had taken (more like fled in Ginny's mind) his bride, Fleur, to France and started working for a Gringotts branch just outside of Paris. Bill didn't communicate much with the family anymore, and Ginny wondered if he would ever truly come back to them.

Percy had reluctantly made peace with his parents before the worst of the battles had taken place. He never got the chance to reconcile with his siblings before he was abducted and tortured by death eaters. Percy was now a permanent resident of St. Mungo's. He was in a catatonic state, unable or unwilling to talk, move or respond to anything. It was the most depressing thing Ginny had ever seen. She had visited a few times, but couldn't stand going back. She had whispered her apologies, and had forgiven him for all the rotten things he had done, but in her heart, Ginny knew she was too late.

Fred and George were the only ones that seemed to escape the war relatively unscathed. It didn't take long for their business to grow into a massive organization, with far reaching interests in various fields. Ginny couldn't keep track of all the splinter companies or even how they were related to practical jokes. The twins were the same boisterous duo that Ginny had known growing up, but careful examination revealed their reluctance to let many people very close to them. Neither of them were dating anybody, and they kept their circle of friends very small and very close. That circle never seemed to include Ginny.

Ron and Hermione dated briefly but found that without Harry their connection was not as strong. They were still good friends, but not like they used to be. It had been an awkward transition to go from friends to lovers back to friends again, and with each shift their distance grew.

Ron had shocked everyone and applied for further schooling in Charms and Transfiguration. He was accepted at the London School for Advanced Wizardry and was well on his way to becoming the most sought after scholar in the field of Charms. He shared a flat in London with a couple of guys from his program and appeared to be content if not happy. He was doing his best to move on without Harry or Hermione, but in the process he left Ginny standing alone as well.

Hermione, equally as shocking, decided she would leave the wizarding world for a stretch. She wanted to reconnect with her family and perhaps develop a strategy to build a bridge between her two, very separate worlds. Last Ginny had heard, Hermione had moved to the States for an extended fellowship with a muggle academic institution. Ginny wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but wished Hermione the best.

To say that it had been hard to lose her brothers, her best friends, and her purpose in less than a year was an understatement. Ginny found herself avoiding thinking about the future at all costs. It made her feel anxious and small. She had been asked time and time again what she was going to do after school. To satisfy those who asked, she always said she wanted to apply to become a medi-witch. People would smile and nod in approval. It was easier than telling them the truth…she had no idea what she would do.

Running away seemed like a good idea, and Ginny secretly envied Harry's ability and resources to take a vacation from real life. On the train ride home after graduation Ginny decide she would give herself a month to rest and plan. She wouldn't stress about coming up with the right answers, or making her parents feel better about the current state of her family. She wouldn't think about Harry, Ron or Hermione or attempt to fix any relationship problems with anybody. Ginny decided by the middle of summer she would be able to get on with her life. In that time she would surely come up with something that would make her happy.

One thing she knew for certain was that she couldn't stay at the Burrow for too much longer. It would be way to weird not having any of her brothers there, and her mother would drive her absolutely insane. No, Ginny was determined to forge her own path regardless of the fuss her mom would make. She could count on her dad to smooth things over…he was good like that.


	2. By the Pond

**Chapter 2**

June was coming to a close and Ginny was no closer to finding a life plan than she had been on the train ride home from Hogwarts. She wasn't really sure what she had been doing these past weeks, but focusing on her future wasn't part of it.

Stretching out on the soft, grassy, lawn close to the pond, Ginny relished the feeling of the sun on her body. It was the rare perfect day in England. She had slipped into her swim costume early that morning and had spent the entire day swimming and sun-bathing alone. The large pond was a short walk from the Burrow and provided just enough distance from the house that her parents wouldn't feel obligated to check on her constantly.

There were so few people in the area that it was almost unheard of to run into anybody at the pond, even on a perfect day. That is why when Ginny heard a car pull up on the other side of the pond and watched as a figure emerged from the drivers side door, she was momentarily confused. The figure stripped off a white tee-shirt and dark shorts, kicked his shoes to the side and strode into the pond wearing only his confidence and a pair of boxers.

Laying on her stomach, Ginny observed the actions of what appeared to be a younger man, completely unnoticed. The man swam to the middle of the pond and dove under the water. Seconds later his head popped up and he moved to float on his back. Ginny heard his deep breaths and could practically feel the relief in his heavy sighs.

She watched the pale young man float around the pond for a few minutes and almost giggled when he adjusted himself in his boxers. Ginny was mesmerized and wanted to capture this moment somehow. She wished she had her muggle camera with her. Her father had bought her a camera for graduation and despite all the ribbing her father got for giving a muggle artifact, she actually liked his gift the best. She had developed a knack for finding ironic or clever angles and images. She loved to discover beauty through the lens of her camera. It was actually strange that she didn't have it with her today, it had been attached to her all summer so far.

Occasionally she painted the images she captured on film. In fact, as she reflected on her summer so far, that is all she had been doing. Taking pictures and painting. Her parents were always telling her what talent she had, but to Ginny it was just something she did to feel free. She really didn't think about the end product, it was a way of letting go of all the ugliness she had in her heart.

Ginny was snapped out of her musings at the sound of a sharp intake of breath and the rapid movement of water. Focusing, Ginny saw that the young man had floated close to her patch of grass and had been startled to see a half naked young woman spying on him.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" the blond practically whispered.

Ginny gave a small smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful floating out there."

"Weasley?" a shocked voice inquired.

For the first time Ginny really took in the appearance of the swimmer. He was lean but toned, with pale, smooth skin, a bold pointed nose, and white blond hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but she had a sinking feeling that they were a very grey-blue shade.

"You've got to be kidding me…Malfoy?" she sat up to get a better look.

His eyes widened as the notoriously feisty redhead sat up. Draco had always thought of the "littlest Weasley" as the runt of the litter. She had been small and annoyingly mousy. She never took great care with her appearance and seemed to blend in with the hoard of other Gryffindors he avoided at all costs. The creature that sat before him was a totally different animal. Maybe it was because she wasn't wearing anything that hid her taut and curvy body; maybe it was the way the sun reflected off her smooth, flawless skin; or maybe it was the way her deep auburn hair hung is a sex mess around her shoulders. In any event, Draco was stunned.

For her part, Ginny felt a rush of blood to her face. She became increasingly aware of how little she was wearing. Her modest two piece suddenly felt like nothing at all. In school Ginny had always tried to minimize her substantial chest by wearing big shirts and sports bras. Now there was nothing she could do hide.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked barely getting the words out past her mortification.

Draco cocked his head and wondered at the blushing and shrinking woman. Why was she acting so ashamed? "I was hot, and have been stuck in that car all day. I saw this pond and just couldn't resist."

Gaining back a little confidence Ginny blurted out, "And what's with the car? I mean, since when do you have anything to do with muggles?"

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. This sounded a bit more like the Weasley he had known. There was no simple explanation for his car and he was getting tired of treading water. "I'm coming out, don't freak out or anything." Draco was already moving toward shore, taking care not to make an ass out of himself.

He walked out of the water, shook some water out of his ear and plopped down a few feet from where Ginny was sitting. He eyed her carefully, taking in her damp, long, auburn hair, the freckles on her shoulders and the gentle curves of her hips. His eyes wandered up and stopped when they came to the generous mounds of flesh below hiding behind Ginny's crossed arms. An uncomfortable feeling started to grow in the pit of Draco's stomach. He quickly realized that he probably should have stayed in the water to hide his growing embarrassment.

As soon as Ginny realized that he was moving towards her on the bank of the pond she panicked. Her pile of clothes and towel were on the other side of the pond near where Malfoy had dropped his stuff. Quickly deciding that Malfoy wasn't anybody she needed to worry about impressing, she gathered her courage and confidence and braced herself for whatever Malfoy would say.

In spite of herself, Ginny couldn't help but be impressed with the figure that emerged from the water. He was practically perfect. He wasn't too skinny, and wasn't too beefy. He had long, well defined limbs, and his torso was flat and solid. The water dripping off him gave him a shiny, god-like sheen. While taking in Draco's appearance, Ginny completely missed Draco's appraisal of her.

"So, seriously, what's with the car?" Ginny asked again. She knew she had to take the offensive if she wanted to keep the upper hand.

Draco pulled his knees up and stared out over the pond in the direction of his car. It was an silver Italian roadster, built low to the ground, both for speed and comfort. "It was my Great-uncles. I inherited it when he died." Draco said softly and without more explanation.

"Who side of the family?" Ginny asked more than a little curious

"Does is matter?" Draco said in a flat tone letting his eyes wander to the young woman.

Ginny answered a bit more carefully, "Maybe. If it was on your father's side, I'm guessing he wasn't too pleased with the gift. But he would respect his elders enough to let it pass. If it was on your mothers side, I'm guessing he would have put up more of a stink and that lovely little thing would be sitting in a garage right now."

Ginny didn't know why she continued voicing this line of reasoning, it was as if her mouth just couldn't contain the words. She knew that Lucius Malfoy was rotting in a prison cell in the new state of the art Wizarding prison. The dementors had proved to be unreliable after they had aided Voldermort in the final battles. The Ministry had set up a new maximum security prison, and from all the rumors, it made Azkaban look like a spa.

Draco would have been instantly angry if anybody else had said what Ginny had dared to say. But instead Draco was amused. Obviously Ginny wasn't trying to be offensive, she was curious and showed it with the furrow of her brow and the slight squinting of her eyes.

"Uncle Mort was my father's, father's, sister's husband." Draco offered with a small grin, watching the thought lines disappear from Ginny's face.

"Was he a muggle?" Ginny asked.

Draco wasn't sure he wanted to reveal this bit of family history, but before he knew what was happening he was telling her the entire story.


	3. Draco's Story

**Chapter 3**

"My Great aunt Florencia was beautiful and brilliant, but didn't have much of a magical touch. She was practically a squib. It was pretty rare that a pureblood family like the Malfoy's would produce a squib so the family covered it up with stories about how she was _too _powerful, and that she only did wandless magic. Eventually they sent her out of country to an estate they had purchased in Italy. The story was that she was studying advanced magic in a foreign school. While she was in Italy she met my Great uncle Mortimer. He was an American muggle stationed in Italy for some muggle war. I guess she was bored or something, but never-the-less, they met and ended up getting married. They never had kids, but made gobs of money somehow. Not sure exactly how they did it, but I guess it's not really that important."

Ginny couldn't move. She was shocked that Malfoy was talking this much. Not only talking, but talking nicely. Not only talking nicely, but about personal and potentially embarrassing family secrets. She didn't want to move for fear that he would stop telling this story.

Draco continued, "Aunt Flor never told Uncle Mort about the world she grew up in, and they lived a happy for many years. When the Dark Lord vanished after trying to kill Potter, a bunch of the Malfoy's fled England to escape questioning. A lot of us ended up in Italy. I was only a baby and don't remember much of the 'vacation', but my mother fell in love with Italy and Aunt Flor. Obviously, Uncle Mort became aware of his wife's special history and became enamored with the magical world. He learned everything he could about the legends and myths that connected the muggle and magical world. He questioned and later tested whether it was possible for a muggle to become magical later in life.

I can't explain why my father, grandfather and other family members accepted Uncle Mort, but they did. It's not like they were friends or anything, but they didn't kill him, which was something unique. Anyway, after the coast was clear back in Britain we all went back to our homes. But my mother insisted on returning every summer. Aunt Flor and Uncle Mort were more like Grandparents to me than my own grandparents.

It took me a long while to realize that they weren't magical. I just assumed they were. It wasn't until my third or fourth year in Hogwarts that I finally asked Uncle Mort outright if he was a muggle. He laughed and asked if it was really that important to know. Looking back I guess they had to of known what our war was all about, and the danger they were really in. Maybe he didn't want my opinion of them to change. I don't know, but from that moment I knew they were muggles. I denied it for a long time. I hated muggles, but I loved Aunt Flor and Uncle Mort, I couldn't make it make sense. So instead I ignored the whole irony."

Draco took a deep breath and flicked his blue-grey eyes up at Ginny who was staring at him with a wide and intense stare. Lowering his eyes, he quickly continued.

"After getting tangled up with the Dark Lord's plan for Dumbeldore, and trying to "out" Snape as a spy, my life was pretty much in pieces. I hated who I had become, and I hated everything about my family and what they represented. So I ran away. I ran away to Italy and to Aunt Flor and Uncle Mort. They were pretty old so I spent most of my time taking care of them. I read about the final battle and the fall of Voldermort in the newspaper and figured my life in Britain was over. I was content to live with my Aunt and Uncle and just forget everything. But life is a funny thing. I received word from the ministry that all charges against me had been dropped on the basis that I never actually accomplished anything for the Dark Lord. So my failure on the one hand saved my ass on the other.

My mother wrote me as well telling me about my father's conviction and that she was fine and living in France for awhile. She basically said not to come find her as I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and that I could dig myself out of my own mess. Not that I really blame her of course, I'm sure she was just doing what my father told her to do. That's the way it was with us. He commanded and we complied."

Draco was quiet for a moment and seemed to be composing himself. Ginny again sat as still as she could and waited for him to continue. Draco took a deep breath and gave his head a small shake.

"Just after I got the letters my Aunt Flor died. Not two weeks later my Uncle Mort followed. They went peacefully and were happy until the end. The remaining family came to burry them and pay their last respects, but nobody said anything about their estate. About a month ago I was contacted by a representative of the Malfoy family saying that everything they owned and had accumulated over their lives had been left to me. Including that silver beauty over there.

The only catch was that they had been living on a Malfoy family estate, which did not technically belong to them. Ownership was turned over to a relative I'd never met and he didn't want me staying there any longer. So I packed up all my newly inherited things and moved back to England. I just bought a place not too far from here and have been in that car driving all over the place to sign papers and transfer ownership of property and other official, time consuming things.

I've pretty much taken about as much as I can stand, so here I am swimming in the pond and talking to the first non-official person I've seen in months." Draco finished with a trademark smirk and let his eyes focus on Ginny's expression.

Here dark brown eyes were wide and compassionate. There was no hint of malice, judgment, contempt or humor. He wasn't sure why he had dumped all that on her, but he felt lighter and far more free.

Ginny was silent for a long time, and just when the silence began to become uncomfortable, she spoke very softly. "I'm so sorry about your aunt and uncle, I know how hard it is to lose people you trust."

Draco was struck at her choice of words. She didn't say "people you love, or people you were close to", she had said "people you trust". And that was just it…she had nailed it right on the head. Draco realized there wasn't another soul on the planet that he could trust. A dark mood descended over him and the familiar feelings of being alone, unloved and in trouble came back with full force.

With the sun well into it's journey toward the horizon, Ginny watched the once cheerful man before her darken and scowl at the grass. Knowing that something she said had changed his mood, she tried to lighten the situation with a story of her own.

"This one time George and Fred found one of my dad's muggle toys. It was a toy car that you could move with something called a remote. Anyway, they convinced Ron that it could only be operated by a special spell. We were both so young we really didn't know any better. Ron practically went insane trying to get this stupid toy car to move. Anytime Fred would say the "spell", George would use the remote and get the car to move. They went back and forth for an afternoon and almost had us convinced we were squibs." Ginny smiled softly remembering the much simpler time.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the completely unrelated and seemingly obtuse story. It occurred to him she was trying to lighten his dark mood and was silently grateful. He was surprised to find that he wanted to know more about this compassionate redhead. Leaning back on his hands and lifting his chin in the sun he asked, "So Weasley, now that you know where I've been hiding, what have you been up to?"

Ginny let out a frustrated grunt, and rolled her eyes. "Let's see…after a miserable last year at Hogwarts, I've spent the last two months wasting my time taking pictures and painting. In the meantime, living with my parents has been absolute hell. They are still so…I don't know…raw? They can't get through a meal with out crying or getting angry. And everybody is tapping their feet at me, waiting to see if poor little Ginny can get her shit together and figure out what she wants to do with her life." The blade of grass Ginny had been picking apart was thrown to the ground in frustration.

Flushed and obviously worked up, Ginny froze when she realized she had practically yelled at Malfoy. Immediately locking eyes with him she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Malfoy. I know that's more than you wanted to know, and I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Draco was more surprised at the quick apology than he was at her original outburst. "You don't have to apologize. I understand what that kind of pressure feels like…why do you think I ran away?" he said with a sad smile.

But Draco was intrigued by something else, "You don't seem too interested in my involvement with the Dark Lord, or the fact that I tried to kill the headmaster. I would have thought someone like you would try to skin me alive if they ever got this close." As he was spoke, Draco unconsciously traced the dark mark on his right forearm with a finger, unaware of the pained look on his face or the eyes that observed his subtle movement.

Ginny chuckled, "You missed all the publicity surrounding the trials of the remaining death eaters, and of course Snape's testimony before the Wizengmount."

"Why, what does that have to do with me?" Draco asked with wide eyes and a tense posture.

"Snape told everybody that you were basically blackmailed into participating with the Death Eaters, that they threatened you with the deaths of your mother and other family members." Suddenly Ginny gasped, "Your aunt and uncle…Voldermort threatened to kill them didn't he?"

Draco's eyes darkened and he slowly nodded, but said nothing.

Ginny continued, "The investigations were very thorough. Each Death Eater caught went through days of interrogation. They were asked questions about all their own involvement as well as a list of other names. Yours was on that list. There wasn't one Death Eater that identified you as a willing participant in any activity. With Snape's testimony your name was cleared."

Draco swallowed hard and asked, "Do people think I wanted to be a Death Eater?" Ginny flicked her eyes up at Draco and saw him looking intently at the ground, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Some people think you would have eventually sworn allegiance to Voldermort. Others think you might have remained neutral. Now, most people just wonder what is going to happen with all of the Malfoy money and property." Ginny though honesty would be best.

Malfoy smirked at the ground and was momentarily sad that nobody thought he might have turned out to be on the good side. He was about to ask another question when Ginny started to speak again.

"If anyone would have asked me, I could have told them you were as much of a pawn as the rest of us. You never had a chance did you? If I had been born in your position they would have said the very same thing about me." Ginny didn't know what possessed her to say that but she hoped he knew she was sincere.

Malfoy stared in the deep brown eyes of his former adversary and found deep emotions starting to stir within him. Ginny held his gaze and broke out in goose bumps. They were silent for a few minutes, occasionally looking at one another, neither knowing what to say.

Malfoy suddenly stood and moved toward the water. "What do you say Weasley…you up for a race?"

Ginny grinned and follow him into the water. "You don't know what you're asking Malfoy. There isn't anybody around here who can beat me across this pond."

"Considering there isn't anybody else around here that isn't really saying much now is it." Draco said with a laugh.

"Across the pond, and no cheating…that means no dunking, no foot pulling, no bumping and no intentional kicking in the face." Ginny rattled off the rules while pulling her long red hair into a bun. Draco stared at the beautiful vision before him and lost his train of thought for a long moment. He could feel that familiar discomfort returning and quickly moved so the water covered him to his waist.

The way she moved and the way she held her head entranced Draco. He had never met anybody with the same mixture of confidence, insecurity, sadness, and unabashed honesty. She was magnetically attractive inside and out.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me…this was your idea pal." Ginny's voice snapped him back to reality. "Eat my wake little girl!" Draco smiled.

"Ready…GO!" Ginny and Draco flailed and flapped to gain their momentum in the water. Not more than 10 seconds into the mad flight a wild, flailing foot smacked Draco right in the jaw. He cried out and grabbed the offending foot.

"Arghhh…let go of me…you cheat!" Ginny hollered.

"Weasley, you kicked me right in the face…you cheat!" Draco cried holding his jaw in one hand, and Ginny's foot in the other.

Both struggling to stay above water, Ginny wrenched her foot away from Draco. "Fine, but see if you can catch me now!"

Draco took off after Ginny rapidly gaining on the spunky redhead. They both reached the shore at roughly the same time and spun around to see where the other was. "I Win" they both cried in unison.

Ginny laughed, and Draco splashed some water at her. They both sat in the shallow water, catching their breath, listening to the gentle sounds of summer and enjoying the warm sun on their skin.

The sun was quite low in the sky now and the childlike moment seemed to fade. Ginny looked at Draco and couldn't help but notice the sad, lonely look in his eyes.

"Malfoy…it's getting kind of late…and I know you're probably wouldn't want to…but are you hungry? Ginny hadn't been sure exactly what she wanted to ask him and panicked realizing it sounded like she was asking him out.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, not quite believing she would invite him out for dinner. "What did you have in mind Weasley?" he responded carefully.

"Oh, nothing really…I just thought since you were new to the area you might want to meet some of your neighbors…well just us really, and you've really already met most of us, so I guess…never mind. I'm sorry, I just…I don' know Malfoy, this is really weird isn't it." Ginny sighed in frustration.

Draco smiled and nodded trying not to look at the blushing girl. Ginny stammered on, "It's been awhile since I've talked to anybody besides my parents, so maybe I'm just starved for some normal interaction. Or maybe it's the fact that you seem so bloody normal now and I can't quite figure it out. Maybe I just feel sorry for you and I don't want you to spend the whole evening by yourself, pouring over some cold and boring documents." Ginny finished with a flailing hand and a splash.

Draco's eyes widened at the blunt confession of motivation. "Weasley…you're such a sweet talker," he said with a smirk, "but I don't have any plans and would appreciate the company."

Ginny smiled and started to move out of the water. She found her towel and quickly wrapped her it around her chest, tucking in the end so it wouldn't fall down. She pulled on her shorts under the towel and then her tee shirt over the towel. With one swift movement she pulled the towel out and started looking for her sandals.

Draco watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye after locating his own pile of discarded clothing. Pulling out his wand he dried his boxers and pulled on his shorts and shirt. Draco smiled to himself at Ginny's modesty, they way she was trying to hide behind the towel. For some reason this modesty seemed more alluring that a girl who flaunted her body without shame. Draco shook his head, trying to rid thoughts of a forbidden liaison he was now so keenly interested in with this girl.

"Ready?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded and they started to walk to his car and the little lane it was parked on. Ginny walked past the silver car, looked back at a confused Draco and smiled. "Around here we walk." She said with a laugh.

Draco nodded and cast a concealment charm over the roadster and jogged to catch up with Ginny. "So Weasley, are your parents going to freak out if I just show up in their house?" Draco wasn't really nervous, but he didn't like the idea of surprising unsuspecting wizards or witches, especially when his character was still in debate.

Ginny casually said, "No, they are even home now. My dad had some event he had to attend in London, so they aren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon." Ginny thought about what she had said and realized the potential danger she might be putting herself in.

Suddenly stopping, Ginny looked up at a confused Draco. "You aren't going to try anything funny are you?" she said with narrowed eyes. "I mean, funny dangerous or funny perverted…take your pick."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face. "Weasley calm down. I'm not that person you knew in school. I don't think I have it in me to fight or harm anything anymore." Shame crossed his features, then was quickly replaced with the same confident smirk Ginny had come to detest. "But I'm flattered you would think of me in such a way."

Ginny rolled her eyes and resumed walking down the lane. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy."


	4. Dinner at the Burrow

**Chapter 4**

They reached the Burrow in silence and Ginny pushed open the front door to find a dark and silent home. Muttering a soft "lumunos" Ginny walked through the living room to the kitchen with a quiet Draco in tow. Draco was immediately aware that Ginny hadn't been carrying her wand and wondered at her wandless ability.

"Mom left something on the stove for me…I have no idea what it is, but it shouldn't be too bad." Ginny moved to the stove and pulled the lid off the pot of steaming food.

Draco was immediately comforted by the smoothing smells of beef stew and fresh baked bread. It smelled and felt like what a home should be. It smelled like love and caring. Despite the rough appearance and worn exterior the Burrow was everything Draco had always wanted as a boy and now as a man. This place was filled with family that provided safety and support regardless of what others might think. It was what he had briefly experienced in Italy and desperately wanted to create here in England.

Ginny turned asking him if the stew would be okay, and noticed a tender expression on the pale face of the man before her.

"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked, wondering what had caused the shift.

Clearing his throat he cleared all emotion from his face and straightened his shoulders, "I'm fine, sorry, the stew smells wonderful."

"Yeah, my dad is really good at a couple of dishes. This is one of my favorites."

"Your dad cooked this?" Draco smiled, amused that a man would be cooking for his family.

"Yeah, he likes to make stew, chili…basically anything with meat that you cook long and low." Ginny knew her father would be curious to see how Draco liked he stew. The only thing Arthur Weasley liked better than muggle artifacts was compliments on his cooking.

Draco and Ginny took their deep, steaming bowls of stew and the basket of warm bread to the long wooden kitchen table. Countless meals had been served at this table, and hosts of people had sat before it. Ginny pondered how now quiet it seemed with everybody gone. A wave of sadness passed over her as she reflected on her fractured family and the stark difference it was to the family she had in her memories.

Draco eyed the contemplative woman across from him and waited for her to say something. He had become quite accustomed to silence but was surprised that Ginny didn't feel the need to eradicate the quite. The sounds of metal spoons against the clay bowls were all that could be heard in the Weasley kitchen.

Ginny lifted her eyes up from her bowl and found Draco studying her. "What?" she inquired.

"Nothing, I uh…just…you were quiet." Draco stumbled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had trouble speaking to a girl. But something was pulling at him. It was like the door to his pent-up emotions was starting to swin open, and it was all he could do to keep it in check.

Logically this made no sense to Draco. They hadn't spoken much since leaving the pond, and there was nothing remarkable about the way they were interacting. It just didn't make sense that he was letting her get to him. Draco felt himself wanting to linger as long as possible tonight, and was already coming up with excuses to see her again soon. Deep down he didn't want to let go of whatever this feeling was.

Ginny watched the faintest color spread into Draco's cheeks as he tried to regain his composure. Ginny's compassion and curiosity flared and she wondered what it must feel like to be sitting in the one house you had always been taught to detest. Just by looking at him she could tell there was no judgment there, only longing and regret.

"Draco, I'm really glad I ran into you today. I can't explain why, but I think we're going to be friends." Ginny said lightly as she smiled and dunked a piece of bread into her stew. She could feel any suspicion or anger over the past evaporate with illogical speed. Draco had changed and when he told her about his aunt and uncle she found she had lost the ability to hate him.

Smiling she went on, "I would pay to see what Harry, Hermione and Ron would do if they were to walk in right now." Laughing at the very thought, Ginny shook her head and got up to clear her dishes.

Draco didn't smile, but instead looked with nervous suspicion at the nearest door. "They aren't coming home soon are they? Not that I wouldn't relish getting hexed into oblivion, but I just ate and I would hate to think of the mess I could make."

Ginny laughed out loud, startling both she and Draco. It had been far too long since anybody had made her laugh.

"No, they are scattered all over the globe…there is no chance you'll be seeing them anytime soon." Ginny reassured him.

"What is the Golden Trio up to these day? I'm guessing they are involved in some high level project for the Ministry." Draco rolled his eyes just thinking of the annoying Gryffindors.

"Well, Ron is studying advanced Charms in London. Hermione is somewhere in the States doing some academic, muggle, fellowship thingy. And Harry…who the fuck knows?" Ginny said the last bit with a slight edge causing Draco's eyebrow to raise once more.

"Do I detect a note of anger there young Weasley?" Draco goaded.

"Please, I gave up caring what those three were doing the minute they left me here the summer before 7th." Ginny finished the remark realizing she had revealed more than she'd intended.

"What about the rest of the Weasley clan?" Draco sincerely wanted to know, seeing that Ginny obviously had some pent up rage about the whole situation.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco, looking for any signs of malice or ill intent. Finding none she gave an emotionless recap.

"Bill is in France with his wife. He left because my other brother Charlie died and he couldn't stand to be around here anymore. Percy is a vegetable at St. Mungo's, Fred and George are running their store in Hodsmeade and will open another one in Diagon Alley sometime this year. They've been too busy to stop by for any real length of time. As I've said Ron is studying in London, and that leaves me with my parents." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Don't you want to be here?" Draco asked somewhat confused.

"Not even remotely. If I had any option other than this I would have taken it." Ginny said is a low voice.

"But your parents can't be that bad. I mean they make you dinner and leave you alone for the most part right?"

Ginny shrugged again. "I guess, but it's not about them being horrible people. I just feel trapped. I have to be the one to hug them and comfort them when they mourn for the rest of my brothers. I'm here alone to watch them suffer. Even if I did have somewhere else to live, I'm not even sure I _could_ go. I mean they are still so fragile and I would feel like I was abandoning them."

Ginny walked back from the sink and moved to take Draco's dishes. Before she could grab them, he swept them up and followed the same path Ginny had taken earlier. Leaving the dished lying in the sink, Draco turned and leaned against the counter.

"Why are you responsible for taking care of them? I didn't think they were the kinds of people to manipulate their kids like that." Draco eyed Ginny carefully. He didn't want to offend her, but this situation didn't make sense.

Stinging a bit from Draco's comment Ginny answered, "But they're not! I mean they wouldn't keep me here against my will. I'd just feel guilty leaving them. Being the only girl, the last one in the line-up of siblings, and the only one not having some sort of crisis I'm just expected to clean up the mess. I think because I wasn't allowed to fight in most of the battles everyone thinks I'm better off then any of my other brothers."

Suddenly wanting the conversation to stop Ginny moved from leaning against the table and walked to the door leading to the back gardens. She felt slightly uncomfortable with this situation. Not that Draco would hurt her in anyway, but maybe that he would ask a question she would be too embarrassed to answer.

"You should get back to your car, I'll walk with you if you'd like." Ginny wanted to get him out of there as quickly as possible.

Draco didn't move and instead moved back towards the living room they entered into. "Give me a tour first Weasley. I still haven't see the rest of the house." He had noticed the shift in her posture, attitude and demeanor. The very quality of her voice had changed. He wasn't sure what had caused the tension, but he wasn't quite ready to be run out of the house.

Ginny's jaw dropped as Draco's back disappeared around the corner. She followed him quickly, disbelieving his audacity, and saw him looking at all the pictures on the wall. She said nothing but stood beside him as he observed the era transitions of the Weasley clan.

Draco moved along the walls looking at long dead and distant relatives of the Weasley's and most likely the Malfoy's as well. He started to notice familiar faces and as he made he way along the longest wall in the room, and soon found himself staring into the eyes of Ginny's older brothers. The magical photos on the wall eyed him suspiciously and then went on as if they didn't notice him. There were baby photos of all the boys and Ginny, as well as many family portraits. Mrs. Weasley thought it only proper to have one taken every few years. To be honest, Ginny hated having the pictures taken, but loved being able to look back at them...especially now.

At the end of the wall, Draco stopped and looked at Ginny. She was looking at the family portraits with tears of pain threatening to emerge. Draco felt a pang of sorrow for the girl, who at this moment looked so small and lost. She seemed out of place in the dark, empty house. Life hadn't been fair to this family.

Taking a deep breathy Ginny turned and ordered Draco to follow her.

"That was the living room, you've seen the kitchen, back there is my dad's study, but you don't get to see that. Up those stairs are the bedrooms and the ghost in the attic won't let you in there either." Ginny had her arms folded protectively against her chest as she once again made her way toward the back door.

Draco didn't follow her but started up the stairs. With a sigh of frustration Ginny once again followed after him. He paused at the first door and looked at Ginny with questioning eyes.

"That's Bill's room." She said without more explanation.

Draco moved down the hall, pausing again. "That's Charlie's room." Again nothing more accompanied the simple identification.

With a grunt of frustration, Ginny pushed past Draco and sped the tour up. Moving up to the next level Ginny called out, "On your left is Ron's room, that is where the twin stay, and at the end of the hall is the guest room."

Draco had his hands clasped behind his back as he silently nodded and followed Ginny through the halls. They climbed the last set of stairs and Draco saw doors on either side of the landing, and a door directly between them.

"My room, my parents room, and the bathroom." Ginny said sweeping her arm left and right as she barked out who lived where. Ginny knew she was caught in her own annoyance, but couldn't seem to shake it. All the compassion she had mustered up for the blond earlier that night seemed to fade. Now she just wanted him to go.

"Let's see it then." Draco demanded with a smirk on his porcelain face. He knew he was pushing the envelope but couldn't help himself. In some perverse way he relished the look of shock and fury that crossed the redheads features.

"Malfoy..." Ginny began, but was immediately interrupted as he moved past her down the hall toward her door.

"So I've been relegated back to Malfoy." Draco grinned with that notorious eyebrow raised.

With an exasperated sigh, Ginny once again pushed passed him and stood between the door to her bedroom and the overconfident Slytherin. With her back literally up against the door, she flashed him her most annoyed and dangerous glare.

With that one withering look Draco knew he was lost forever. The anger emanating from the young woman had brought out the color in her cheeks. Her eyes were flashing with frustration, highlighting the gold flecks against the chocolate brown background. With her hands on her hips and her shoulders squared, the gentle curves of her body seemed all the more feminine and appealing.

Draco could help but gape at the vision in the doorway. Ginny on the other hand was blind to any of Draco's charms or qualities at the moment. She could feel the rage boiling just below her skin ready to erupt at the least provocation. Draco took a step back, his grin fading, afraid maybe he had pushed too far. He could almost physically feel the heat of her anger.

Ginny took notice of the minor retreat and her anger abated a degree. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Weasley…Ginny…I'm sorry, I didn't want to freak you out. We can go back downstairs. I'll leave. I didn't know you…" Draco wasn't sure how to finish the comment.

Ginny stood very still, eyes locked on Draco's every moment. She could feel the rage settling down and became aware of the look of shame and alarm on Draco's face. Taking a deep breath she blinked a couple of times and relaxed her stance.

Draco waited for her to speak first or make the first move. Flicking his eyes around, he noticed the pictures hung in the hallway had all shifted from where they had been resting a moment before. For the second time that night Draco wondered at the power this witch possessed.

Ginny turned and opened her door. Walking to the middle of the room she glanced over her shoulder with an annoyed look of expectation. "Well, are you coming?"


	5. Ginny's Room

**Chapter 5**

Draco cautiously entered the small square room. The walls were covered with a mess of black and white photos, color photos, water color paintings and a few oil paintings. Nothing had been hung straight and there was no order to the groupings of pictures.

Draco's mouth opened slightly as he attempted to take it all in. Mysteriously the rest of the room was neat as a pin. The floor had nothing cluttering it, and the rug looked as if it had just been cleaned. There wasn't an article of clothing to be seen, not even an errant shoe hiding in a corner. The small white desk was carefully organized and the bed was crisply made. The only sign of disorder was the barrage of art hanging off the walls.

Ginny held her face expressionless as she nervously watched Draco approach the fruits of her hobby. He walked right up to the closest wall and studied each photograph and each painting. His head tilting this way, and that trying to gain a level view of the images. Each one was unique and distinct from the other, yet they all held a similarity that Draco couldn't quite put his finger on.

He moved around the perimeter of the small room, not saying a word and never looking at Ginny. The truth was that he almost forgot she was there. Draco was so engrossed he nearly forgot where he was himself. The images he was studying spoke to him in a way that he had never experienced. The shadows and angles stirred his emotions.

There were simple pictures of flowers and trees, but the angles spoke of a hidden danger or something sinister. They were menacing. The photos of people were ironic. An old woman in yoga kit, a child playing with a pipe and brief case. Draco sniffed in amusement at the photo of a priest getting his shoes shined while stuffing his face with a massive sandwich.

Pausing at certain pictures, then moving his face close to the wall Draco could have been confused for an art critic for all the attention he paid to each specimen. As he neared the largest of the oil paintings, Ginny steeled herself, read for any comment he might make. Up to this point she hadn't been aware of exactly how tense she was. Including her parents, she could count the number of people who had seen her work on one hand. She didn't like being this vulnerable with anybody, especially someone who had until recently been an enemy.

The largest painting hung above her bed, and was by far the most intriguing thing Draco had ever seen. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but the more he studies the harsh angles and dim colors, the more he felt he was looking at something familiar. For the first time he chanced a glance at Ginny. His eyes full of questions he looked into the deep brown eyes that challenged him back.

Ginny saw the confusion and intrigue in Draco's eyes and almost broke down and told him what he was looking at. But someone had told her that art shouldn't have to be explained, so she held her tongue.

"It's Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed once it hit him. He couldn't contain the shock and admiration he felt after finally figuring it out. He moved closer, placing one knee on the side of Ginny's bed. She had taken the perspective of what seemed to be either a large animal or very small child, looking up at the Astronomy tower. Initially Draco thought she had painted it at night, but the way the shadows fell would indicate the sun was high in the sky.

What shocked Draco the most was how cold and terrifying she had made it. There was nothing warm or protective about the building. It was big, scary and threatening. Draco let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Slowly turning around he was speechless.

Ginny waited for him to say something. She stood stock still in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Draco took a tentative step towards her and saw her shoulders tense.

"Ginny, that is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Draco said in a low, soft voice. He couldn't take his eyes off of the now blushing redhead. She allowed a small smile to creep into one corner of her mouth.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Draco didn't move but continued to turn around in the room trying not to miss anything. Suddenly it dawned on him what linked all these images. They were all sad. Not one, even the ironic or still life images escaped the artists sad slant. Draco was moved beyond words and with a wrinkled forehead and surprised eyes he looked once again at Ginny.

"What?" she said now slightly concerned. She had watched the look of admiration (which she had taken great pleasure in), fade to one of shock and concern.

Draco wasn't sure how to explain what he had seen, and how it made him feel. In fact, he knew he there was no way Ginny could accept what he was thinking in this moment, for it baffled even him.

Slowly closing the gap that separated him from the rigid woman in the center of the room, Draco reached out a hand and ran his thumb along the side of her face. Ginny's breath was taken away not only by the closeness of the man before her, but by the electricity that shot through her when he touched her.

"I'm sorry you've been so sad." That was all Draco could think of to say. Ginny looked at him with a mixture of surprise and incredulousness.

Draco dropped his hand and said softly, "Thank you for dinner, you can't imagine how nice it was to spend the evening with someone so intoxicating. I honestly hope this won't be the last time we see each other."

Ginny's mouth had opened slightly as she tried to process what Draco had just said. He leaned over and gave her a soft chaste kiss on the cheek and without warning disapparated from the house.


	6. Draco's Place

**Chapter 6**

Ginny didn't sleep well that night. Between thoughts of Draco's reappearance in her life, and her overactive imagination calling attention to every creek and moan coming from the house, it was well into morning by the time Ginny found deep sleep.

Draco didn't even attempt to sleep after returning to his newly purchased estate. He had picked his car up after leaving the Burrow and decided to drive for a bit with the top down. It was a lovely night and the wind through his hair was enormously soothing. He drove through the country side, appreciating the differences in landscape between Italy and England. He had felt alive and free in Italy, but England would always be his home. As he had for many weeks, Draco started to wonder if he could ever create the same peaceful home here in England.

After almost an hour of driving, Draco finally turned into the main drive of his house. Following the long gravel lane, he pulled the silver sports care into a spacious converted barn that housed the car and many other treasurers once belonging to his Uncle and Aunt. Draco sat in the car for a moment looking at all he had to unpack and organize. The monumental task overwhelmed him. He knew his house elves would be happy to do it for him, but he just couldn't trust anybody else to care for these family heirlooms.

Draco closed the barn doors with a wave of his wand, securing all entrances with a locking spell and then a security charm. Some would call him paranoid, but his treasures could never be too protected. The towering, wooden double doors that served as the main entrance to the home were what had originally caught Draco's eye. They were heavy, old and fortified with steel bands, looking like they had once hung on a huge castle. These days the steel bands would have been decoration, but when these doors had originally been built it was for strength and protection.

The rest of the house was built in much the same way. It was incredibly solid and well crafted. It had survived centuries of bad weather, local skirmishes, and Draco was almost certain magical warfare. Little was known about who had previously occupied the home, but Draco was fairly convinced they had been magical. He was fully prepared to stumble across evidence of this in due time. The very thought that his house would revel it's secrets to him was devilishly exciting to Draco. He quietly wondered if there were some nasty surprises waiting as well. He pitied the people who would live next at Malfoy Manner, for the nasty surprises hiding there tended to be deadly.

Draco closed the big wooden front door and wandered through the main foyer. He cut through the empty dining room to the kitchen still piled high with boxes. Two house elves were busy arguing about where "the master" would want the pots and pans, and Draco smiled to himself knowing neither had the right answer.

"Master Malfoy!" screamed the young female house elf, called Peach. Puddles the older, male house elf dropped the pan he had in his hands and spun around with fearful eyes. They had both been servants in the Malfoy family for generations and were used to harsh and often cruel owners.

Draco quickly calmed their fears with a wide smile and a laugh. "I see you two wasted no time in unpacking the kitchen."

Puddles dropped to his knees and scooted toward his new mater. "I is so sorry, Master Malofy. I was caught unawares that you were home. This place is still new to Peach and me. W-w- we won't let it happen again."

Draco's stomach turned with the sad knowledge that his family had removed the last shred of dignity this creature had ever had, to the point that Puddles would grovel for forgiveness over an infraction that hadn't even occurred.

"Peach, if you have found the tea pot, I would enjoy some tea now. I will need a serving for three." Draco said this as tonelessly as possible completely ignoring the prostrate elf at his feet. He was still torn between disgust at his family's treatment of house elves and amusement over his new staff's misplaced anxiety. "I'd like both of you to bring it to the library when it's ready." Draco finished with a calm nod.

He wandered to the disorganized library and set three chairs around a low coffee table. Not more than a few minutes later two timid house elves crept into the room.

"You can put in on the coffee table and please help yourselves to a cup." Draco said keeping the same toneless voice.

Puddles and Peach gasped and stared at their young master. "Pardon me, sir, I is not hearing too good." Puddles spoke quietly.

Draco cleared his throat and said again, "Please help yourself to some tea, there are three of us here and there are three cups. I don't plan on using all three cups myself and I thought you might enjoy some tea before we retire for the night."

Peach and Puddles looked at each other and slowly started pouring tea into each of the three cups. Making sure to give Draco his tea first they stood there hold their cups, unsure what to do next.

Draco pointed to the chairs and asked them to sit. He was rewarded with another gasp and more furtive stares. He nodded at them and they carefully climbed onto the chairs.

"Now then, I thought we should have a little talk before we get too far down the road," Draco began. "I want to make it clear that we are a team. I can't keep this place running without your help and I can't afford to worry about your loyalty. So here is my plan. I will be expecting you to work only as hard as I work each day. If you see me lounging about, feel free to do likewise. I want you to take pride in this house and in the work we do. I want you to feel that this is your home just as much as it is mine. We each will be responsible for making this place both inviting for guests, as well as a safe and comfortable home for us. As you might have guessed, I'm not much in touch or on good terms with the rest of the Malfoy relatives, so if any of them show up you must alert me at once."

Draco paused to make sure the little creatures were still listening to him. They both nodded their knobby head vigorously, eyes still wide with fascination and awe. Draco could see the beginning of tears forming in both sets of eyes and quickly continued with his little speech.

"I realize that you most likely have come from a place where punishments were frequent and severe. I will not operate like that. I find it causes too much distrust and ultimately leads to a tension filled home. We will work hard together to get this place organized and clean. My standards are no different from any other Malfoy, but my means to that end are vastly different. Do you think you will be able to work with me under these expectation?" Draco looked at them waiting for their responses.

Puddles blinked away the large tears hanging on to the outer corners of his eyes. In a hushed and whispered voice he said, "It would be an honor Master Malfoy."

Peach was letting her silent tears run freely down her wrinkled cheeks. "Of course," was all she could manage.

"Good then. I don't ever want you to be afraid to ask me questions or give me suggestions. If you see something that needs to be done, do it. If you think I need to know something, tell me. If you question my judgment on something, talk to me about it. I can't promise that I'll change my mind, but I value and respect a thoughtful teammate."

Draco placed his tea cup on the table, stood up and started walking to the doors of the library, "If you would follow me please."

Silently Peach and Puddles set their cups on the table and followed Draco to the broad staircase leading to the upper floors. The climbed silently to the second floor that was home to 4 large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Walking on the landing past the hallway, the trio continued up to the third floor. This floor had 3 modest size bedrooms, one had its own bathroom and the other two bedrooms shared a common bathroom. At the end of the hallway on this floor there was a large and open sitting area surrounded by windows. In the day time this was the brightest place in the house and it looked out over the extensive gardens on each side.

Finding the hidden door about halfway down the hallway, Draco showed the house elves a stairway to the last and smallest floor in the house. They clambered up the narrow wooden staircase and popped out in the midst of a large and dusty room. The house elves looked around mentally taking notes on what needed to be cleaned and wondering what the master had in mind for such a space.

"This will be your domain," Draco stated simply, "to do with as you wish." He walked around to the farthest wall and opened the first door. Looking around he said, "I know this isn't the most glamorous spot, but I can guarantee that nobody will bother you here."

Draco had walked to a second door on the same wall and pushed it open as well. "There are two rooms here with a wash room over there." Draco pointed to a door on the opposite wall. "Over here this kitchenette should be adequate for your personal needs, but if not, feel free to use the main kitchen."

Draco wandered over to the low, dusty kitchen counter complete with sink and a small stove. "I know it need a great deal of work but I hope you would be happy here. I won't come up here unless invited, and no guests will be shown the entrance. Will this be satisfactory?"

Puddles and Peach hadn't moved an inch while Draco had been speaking. They followed his movements with their wide eyes not quite believing what they were hearing. Never in their wildest imagination would they ever have expected a Malfoy to provide them a separate and private living quarters. Most of the time house elves were kept in the basement, with sometimes up to 10 elves living in a room.

The space that Draco offered them would have sufficed for the average wizard or witch. For these two house elves it was more than just a dwelling space, it was a symbol of Draco's recognition of their value. Puddles, being older and having survived many Malofy masters was unsure how to react to this generosity, wary that it may be part of some ultimate scam. Peach, trusting her intuition, silently and immediately swore lifetime allegiance to her young master.

The house elves nodded their heads in answer to the question Draco had asked, still not moving or breaking their silence. Draco silently nodded as well. He walked back to the narrow stairway and quietly said, "It's late, we'll start working on this mess tomorrow. Good-night."

Draco wound his way down to his bedroom on the second floor. Pulling his clothes off he finally felt exhaustion setting in. Flopping down on his hastily set up bed, Draco pulled the covers over up to his chin and let out a sigh of relief. Sleep was rapidly claiming the tired young man, but not before the vision of a fiery red-head, flushed with anger and shaking with rage flashed through his mind. Draco groaned and fell asleep.


	7. Moving On

**Chapter 7**

Ginny woke up late to the sounds of her parents tromping up the stairs to their bedroom. She stretched her sleepy limbs, kicked the covers off and swung her feet to the floor. Hoping to claim the bathroom before her parents started peppering her with questions, Ginny hurried to the central door in the hallway.

She finished with her morning ablutions, changed into a simple outfit of shorts, tee-shirt and flip flops. Wandering down to the kitchen she heard the muffled voices of her parents.

"Morning Mom. Hi Dad. You guys have a good time?" Ginny inquired with only a hint of real interest.

"Morning dear, and yes it was lovely. I'm just glad it didn't last any longer. I'm not sure I could've taken anymore of that false French superiority!" Molly Weasley has recently sprouted a heated animosity toward the French. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion it was all misplaced anger at her French daughter-in-law and absent son.

Arthur Weasley didn't say a word but lowered his newspaper and looked with sad eyes at his youngest daughter. He attempted a small smile in her direction but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Slowly he pulled the paper back up, effectively shutting the rest of the world out.

"Dear, did you have somebody over last night?" Molly asked, her voice devoid of judgment or concern. Ginny blanched and wondered how her mother could have possibly guessed. Looking to the sink she saw two bowls and the pair of spoons resting there. There was no getting around this one!

"Uh, yeah, I had an old friend from Hogwarts come over…I guess." Ginny wasn't sure if she was ready to reveal that Draco Malfoy had shared a meal in the Weasley home.

"That terrific, anybody I would remember?" Mrs. Weasley answered innocently.

"Um, maybe. He was a year older…in Ron's year. Uh…I think his name was…" Ginny looked up hoping her parent would have lost interest, but they were both now staring at her with curiosity.

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." Ginny finished quietly, looking intently at the top of the kitchen table.

A sharp gasp from Mrs. Weasley and small cough from Mr. Weasley brought Ginny's eyes up.

Mr. Weasley face had paled a shade and Mrs. Weasley was staring at her daughter like she was looking at complete stranger.

"It was all very bizarre to tell you the truth. We met down at the pond. He told me where he has been hiding out this past year or so. It's all very innocent…in fact _he_ seemed so innocent…well for the most part." Ginny knew this was not going to go over well.

"Seriously, there is nothing to worry about. I felt sorry for him so I invited him over for a quick supper. He came over, had a bowl of stew and then left. He's just moved in not far from here and I thought like he might need a friendly face for a little while." She finished feeling a bit defiant.

While Mr. Weasley had now gone completely pale, Mrs. Weasley's face had only reddened. Neither seemed to know what to say. Ginny had pulled a piece of toast from a plate on the table and was silently munching off the crust. Waiting for some kind of outburst from either parent she braced herself and refused to look at them.

After what seemed like hours Ginny finally risked a glance at her father who sat motionless, saying nothing. He had abandoned his newspaper and was blankly staring at the place on the wall that had once been occupied by the Weasley family clock. After Charlie had died Mr. Weasley had yanked it off the wall and smashed it to the ground. It was to be his only and last display of emotion regarding the death and destruction of his family.

Mrs. Weasley was still staring at her daughter, but with a quiet panic that frightened Ginny. "Mom, it's okay. He didn't do anything! If I'd thought he was dangerous I would never have invited him in, I promise."

"Ginny…do realize what could have happened? Forget that it was Draco Malfoy, forget that you are young and defenseless; you invited a grown wizard into this house without any supervision and completely unbeknownst to anybody! What if he had been a dark wizard? What if he had hurt you? What would you have done out here all by yourself? Just thinking about what could have…."

Mrs. Weasley could finish her sentence as her sobs choked her words to a close. Covering her mouth with her hands she fled up the stairs leaving her husband and daughter in silence.

"Dad, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…I guess I just didn't realize." Ginny finished quietly.

Taking a deep breath Mr. Weasley finally spoke for the first time that morning, "We're just happy nothing happened. Please try not to worry your mother anymore than you have to, I don't think I could take her losing another child."

Ginny looked at her father with a mixture of pity and annoyance. It was beyond her how he could turn this all into protecting her mother. If anything he was the more uptight one…he just didn't say it out loud.

Ginny mumbled another apology and moved to follow her mother upstairs. Mrs. Weasley was mopping up her tears, sitting on the chest at the end of Ginny's bed.

"Mom are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked quietly. She didn't want to set her off again, but didn't really feel like receiving another lecture.

"Ginny, sit down for a minute."

With a feeling of dread Ginny sat beside her mother.

"I know you must think I'm overreacting. In fact, I know I'm overreacting," Mrs. Weasley said with a sad chuckle, "but I am terrified of…of…not being able to protect you. Your brothers are gone, and your father is, well you know how he is. I can't bear the thought of something happening to you."

Ginny felt the familiar oppressive guilt weighing on her once again. "I'm really sorry mom, I didn't mean to freak you out. I know this is a hard time for you and dad, but I'm fine. Nothing is going to happened to me…" Ginny started to say.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, a fresh wave of tears pouring from here red and puffy eyes. "That is my point exactly! I can't protect you if you do things like invite strangers back to the house. I can't leave you alone for a minute and you go and do something totally irresponsible!"

"Mom, that's not being fair. Do you really think I would have invited Malfoy back here if I thought he was dangerous? I mean come on! I haven't done anything to warrant being called irresponsible!" Ginny's was standing with her fists clenched, trying not to let go of her temper. Maintaining control was the only way to keep this argument from turning really sour.

"Of course you don't think there is anything wrong with it…you're just as reckless as your brothers. Well you're a young lady and you should act like it. Never mind the danger you put yourself in, did you ever think that maybe a young woman shouldn't invited a young man to an empty house. Seriously Ginny, I thought you had a touch more propriety than that."

Ginny closed her eyes and started counting to 10…very slowly. She knew her mom was completely irrational; all she had to do was _not_ lash out and this would pass. Feeling the heat rising in her blood Ginny continued to will her anger to stay at a low simmer.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't close to finished however. She continued venting her disappointment and shame over the choices Ginny had made last night, and came just short of accusing her of doing something "indecent" with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny for her part continued to keep her eyes closed and tried her best to tune out the emotional ranting of her mother. Every now and again bits of the accusations would permeate her shell of concentration.

"Alone in an empty house…what else could I think…so easily casts off values of…family reputation at stake."

When it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had yelled herself out, Ginny slowly opened her eyes and mentally patted herself on the back for not loosing it.

"And for the love Ginny, please try to keep your pictures off the floor. You know how much I hate trash on the floor."

Ginny looked down and saw that a handful of her pictures had blown off the wall. Confused she picked them up and turned to see if perhaps the wind had shaken them loose. But upon inspection, every window was shut tight.

"Sorry mum, I'll clean this up." Ginny said sullenly.

"Well, I hope some of this has gotten through to you. I would hate to have this same conversation again in the future." Mrs. Weasley huffed still sitting on the chest.

Something flashed in Ginny at the mention of the future.

"You won't have to worry about that Mom, I'll be leaving here soon anyway. It's not like I can live her forever." Ginny said with only a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Oh, and where are you going to go?" Challenged Mrs. Weasley.

"I've been thinking of getting a job in Diagon Alley and maybe sharing a flat with some girls. Maybe see if I can get paid for some of my pictures." Ginny said softly not daring to look at her already fired up mother.

"What happened to Medi-Witch training? It's what you've been dreaming of ever since I can remember"

"No Mom, it's what you told me I should do. You wanted me to be a Medi-Witch, not me." Ginny said a bit harshly, then wincing, knowing she had just re-ignited her mother's wrath.

"All this time you've been wasting taking pictures and painting…I thought this was just a hobby. I never would have let your father give you that muggle contraption if I had known it would turn you into this!" Mrs. Weasley whined.

"Mom it's not wasting my time. I love doing this and I think I'm pretty good at it. I just want to see what it's like out there in the art world." Ginny tried to explain in a calm and rational tone. But things were way past rational at this point.

"I'll tell you what it's gong to be like young lady. You'll end up living in some hovel with trashy girls who will do anything, ANYTHING, to make the rent. You'll get your heart broken by people who promise the moon and stars, but deliver nothing. How can you want that? How can you subject your father and I to watching our youngest child and only daughter choose poverty?" Crying again, Mrs. Weasley buried her head in her hands and wept.

Something clicked in Ginny's head and she realized what her mother's fear really was. "Mom…is this about money? Are you afraid I'll end up poor, like we were when I was younger?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" She wailed, "I've always hoped that my children would be well off enough so that I wouldn't have to worry about them. And even if one was perhaps, _struggling_, that the others would make up for it. But now everybody is spread out and only interested in doing their own thing. What if your father and I weren't able to help you? I can't even count on your brothers to do the right thing!" Mrs. Weasley moaned in despair at the very thought.

Ginny was silent for a moment pondering what her mother said. She thought it a bit harsh to think that Fred or George would just abandoned her if she really needed help. And there was still Ron and Bill! No her mother was just trying to scare her. Arguing would get her nowhere, she needed a new tactic. The face of Draco Malfoy flashed in her head and she suddenly knew she needed to employ any Slytherin cunning she might possess.

"Mom, I think I understand why you're so worried. So I'll make you a deal," Ginny began very slowly. She was quickly trying to come up with something her mother could agree to. "What if I gave myself a time limit? Say four years…and if I can't support myself then I go straight to Medi-Witch training."

Ginny wanted to up the ante a bit before letting her mom respond. "In that time I'll move out, get a job, and give this art thing a real go. You and dad won't have to support me, but I may need some initial start up money…which I will pay back! The deal is that you and dad won't give me a hard time and will support what I want to do. If I can't make it or don't have any real prospects in four years, I'll move back home and will become a Medi-Witch. What do you think?" Ginny honestly didn't have a clue what her mother would say.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at Ginny with red rimmed eyes and an expression of thoughtfulness. "Two," was all she said.

"Two what?" Ginny asked.

"You have two years. Your father and I will give you 500 Galleons for start up costs, which you will pay back monthly. If at any point in the next two years you are unable to make rent, pay bills or feed yourself, you move back here and enroll in Medi-witch training." The tone of Mrs. Weasley's voice left no room for bargaining.

"Let there be no mistake," continued Mrs. Weasley "we will always support you, even if we think the notion foolish. But do not flaunt this in our face, and do not think that just because you are living in a different home you are free to forget your family. Diagon Alley has lured many young people with the illusion of excitement, freedom and adventure. I just pray you won't get sucked down like the majority."

Ginny tried not to let her excitement show on her face, and with as serious a voice as she could muster replied, "Thank you mom, I won't let you down."

Mrs. Weasley stood, gave Ginny a brisk hug and left the room. She had no more than crossed out of eye sight before Ginny was leaping up and down in excitement. Tomorrow she would go to Diagon Alley and start her new life…one that she could actually get excited about. As the reality of the deal with her mom began to settle, Ginny found herself amazed that everything seemed to be falling into place.


End file.
